The present disclosure relates to a mechanism for reducing material size and particularly to a pulverizer for creating fine particulate.
Materials such as ore, contain minerals and elements that have value in a purified and refined form. The valued minerals and elements are dispersed throughout the ore. The ore must be broken down and separated from the valuable minerals and elements. Ore is mined and removed from the source in a load property (stone) sized material. Further processing is required to reduce the ore into a manageable size for separation. The ore is processed into a fine powder (placer property) whereby the valuable elements can be separated, refined, concentrated and amalgamated. A gravity recovery system is one example to recover gold from a powder.
The prior art includes many devices for processing ore and other unrefined materials into powders ready for separation. Mills, rollers, crushers and the like utilize large components to process the materials. The prior art machines are large and limited in the rate at which the material can be processed. The prior art machines also produce inconsistently sized product. The result is that ore and other materials are not efficiently processed. Time in processing is lost and the quality of the output from the prior art is not consistent.
What is needed in the art is a pulverizer that rapidly reduces materials into a fine powder ready for further processing.